


Иное чудовище

by Lintu_Lenny



Series: По-другому [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: BAMF!Mitchell, M/M, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой справиться с Браги может только вампир. С кляпом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иное чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - april_ghost (Sansa)

Андерс, сорвавший от крика голос, отчаянно сопротивлялся - но куда ему было тягаться с высоким столетним вампиром. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он пытался избавиться от веревок, которыми Митчелл привязал его запястья к изголовью, но безрезультатно. Ориентируясь на звук, он попробовал ударить Митча ногой, но тот с коротким смешком перехватил ее, также примотав к кровати, а следом за ней и другую. Андерс извивался на постели, насколько ему позволяли веревки, но потом бессильно замер.

Митчелл, опираясь коленом на матрац, наклонился к уху Джонсона.

— Надеюсь, тебе удобно, милый — голос сочился издевкой, пробирая дрожью.

Стоило Андерсу открыть рот, чтобы Браги мог приказать отпустить его, как жесткая ладонь протолкнула между зубов кляп.

— Даже не думай, маленький божок, — Митчелл сильнее затянул ремешки на затылке и провел пальцами по щеке, огладив напоследок растянутые шариком губы. Андерс едва нашел в себе силы посмотреть в глаза, бывшие недавно карими. Сейчас они, то заливались антрацитовой темнотой, то едва светлели, подергиваясь мутной дымкой, но они точно не были человеческими, как не был человеком и сам Джон.

Вампир поднялся, исчезнув из поля зрения. Пушистый ковер глушил тяжелый стук ботинок, придавая ему абсурдную сейчас мягкость.

Митчелл обошел вокруг кровати, поигрывая жокейским хлыстом. Он с мрачным удовольствием оглядывал распластанное на кровати тело. Скользил взглядом по напряженным рукам, изогнутой спине, округлой заднице и просто до пошлого неприличия раздвинутым ногам. Ему нравилось, ох, как ему нравилось, то, что он видел.

Чудовище внутри него уже не шевелилось, оно попросту заполнило его целиком, дав возможность сейчас наслаждаться своей жертвой. Такого возбуждающего восторга Митчелл не испытывал, даже когда вместе с Дейзи, смеясь и обливаясь чужой кровью, он разрывал глотки, замерших в невесомой панике, пассажиров поезда в туннеле Бокс.

— Неужели ты думал, что обезопасишь себя, запретив мне пить твою кровь? Впустил хищника в свою жизнь и в свой дом, даже не подумав, что зверя одним маленьким ограничением никогда не усмирить. Ты – мелкое самоуверенное ничтожество, Джонсон, — низкий чарующий голос, казалось, заливал ядом всю комнату, — Ты заботился только о собственной шкуре? Тогда именно ее я и испорчу.

Короткий свист рассек густое, повисшее в воздухе, напряжение.

Андерс, приглушенно взвыв, выгнулся на кровати. Митчелл зачаровано наблюдал, как на нежной бледной коже проступает яркий след и не смог сдержаться. Следующий удар лег рядом. Чуть неровно, так сильно била Джонсона дрожь. С раздраженным шипением, вырывающимся меж стиснутых зубов, Митчелл сразу же занес руку в третий раз.

Свист хлыста для Андерса снова прозвучал с оглушающей внезапностью, новая боль возникла на смену предыдущим вспышкам так быстро, что он даже не успел о ней подумать. Смаргивая текущие слезы, он дернул руками, до ссадин сдирая кожу на запястьях, не чувствуя боли в них – кажется, будто все тело потеряло чувствительность, оставив только пульсирующие полосы поперек ягодиц.

А Митчелл любовался. Он смотрел на дрожащего Андерса и слушал его глухие стоны-всхлипы, крепче сжимая пальцами оплетенную рукоять. Налившиеся кровью следы не нарушали, нет, лишь подчеркивали красоту мягкого тела.

По комнате разливался дурманящий аромат чужого страха с легкой ноткой крови, парой капель проступившей на поврежденной коже. Жажда не просыпалась - сейчас Митчелл был другим зверем. Тягучее удовольствие затопило его с головой, придавая всему происходящему невероятную четкость, какой никогда не было во время его превращений.

Сквозь оглушительную пульсацию крови, отдающуюся в ушах, Андерс, обмирая, вслушивался – не раздастся ли свист, вслед за которым придет жгучая боль, разлившись по телу, а потом скапливаясь в месте удара. И он не слышал, как Митчелл подошел ближе.

— Маленький беспомощный птенчик, — вампир провел рукой по мокрой от слез щеке, глядя в заплаканные покрасневшие глаза со слипшимися стрелками ресниц, — Теперь ты мой. Ты ведь этого хотел, да? Приглашал меня выпить, шептал всякую бессмыслицу своим очаровательным грязным ротиком, — Митчелл тронул пальцем шарик кляпа, чуть надавив, — крутил передо мной своей потрясающей задницей, — ладонь с нажимом прошлась по свежим рубцам.

Андерс с невнятным всхлипом дернулся, стряхивая с себя руку и слыша раскатистый смешок прямо над ухом.

— Ты же не думаешь, что все так быстро закончится? Но ты хотел, чтобы я обратил на тебя внимание немного по-другому, а? Ты хотел меня трахнуть? Или чтобы я поимел тебя? — рукоять хлыста прошлась между ягодиц, — Вставил тебе… Засадил поглубже… — рукоять скользнула дальше, прижавшись к анусу.

Андерс напрягся, шире распахнув глаза. Он уже не знал, чего можно ожидать от сошедшего с ума вампира и даже боялся представить, на что тот способен в своем пугающем безумии.

**Author's Note:**

> арт от dragon4488  
> http://cs620624.vk.me/v620624048/9d1c/Moef_SHG2Z8.jpg


End file.
